berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Isidro
Isidro (イシドロ Ishidoro?) is a thief and a runaway who joined Guts on his travels and become a member of his party. Appearance Isidro is a short boy with dark red/brown, spiky hair. His physical appearance has been noted to be similar to that of a monkey. Personality Isidro always dreamt to be, if not a soldier, the best mercenary warrior of his times. He is spurred to this dream by the legend of a once legendary captain, slayer of one hundred soldiers, who fought in the first Band of the Hawk. Guts never revealed to him who he was in the past, encouraging his dream nonetheless. Being a younger member of the group, Isidro really looks up to Guts as a father figure, although he insisted it is not so. He is training under Guts, hoping to achieve his dream to be the greatest swordsman in the world. As the story evolves, Isidro has become more and more of a comic relief character, and is often shown paired with Puck who he has started to develop a close friendship with. History Isidro was first rescued by Guts when he was surrounded by a clan of Bakiraka warriors spearheading the Kushan invasion. Witnessing Guts' strength and sword skills, Isidro decided to follow him and 'steal' his techniques while not having to call Guts his master. Guts eventually accepted him along with Farnese and Serpico due to his own inability of protecting Casca while fighting evil spirits by himself at night. Rather than teaching Isidro his moves, Guts told him to learn to fight using his own style, as each person has different strength, speed, height, and arm-reach. Isidro developed his spinning move using a cutlass, given to him by Morgan, and the Salamander dagger, given by Flora. Despite being small and weak, Isidro managed to hold his own against monsters, such as killing a Trolls chief. Isidro is also very good at rock throwing, and was given a bag of mini-bombs which he used to great effect. In a fight with the pirates, Mule accused Isidro of not taking the fight serious enough: he did not use any move that seriously injures or kills the opponent. Isidro also has significant friction with Schierke, who considers him a monkey. However, the apparently cynical Isidro has shown to care, at times, for the young witch. In fact Sonia, upon hearing Schierke talking about her bond with Guts, and witnessing Isidro fighting the Pirate Boss for her sake, asked gleefully if the swordsman Schierke was attracted to was Isidro himself. Even considering his character flaws, Guts shows to have some degree of faith in Isidro's qualities, encouraging him into finding a style suited to him more than Gambino did for him in the past. Even if refusing to label him as such, Guts has found in Isidro an apprentice, to whom has always words of wisdom and words of encouragement. When people compliment someone or all his group Isidro and Puck normally brag about how they can manage things however both would go as far as exaggerating their aptitudes. It has been shown that Isidro's skills in battle improved as he can easily dispatch crocodile pishachas, Daka and other astral beings w/ just his spinning combo, sometimes his clumsiness leads him to a tight pinch but as soon as that happens his allies frequently help him. He may seem to fool around Schierke but he cares for her or for women as he's also shown defending Isma when she appears to be a mermaid, when Isma has no place to go he lightheartedly asks Roderick to let her stay with the Sea Horse's crew. Anime Trivia Despite not appearing in the anime, In Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō, he was voiced by Hiroyuki Yoshino. Category:Humans Isidro